Episode 6/Plot
Yui, Apollon and Balder talk about the moon-viewing that night and how Tsukito had agreed to make the preparations himself. When they reached the school building there was a crowd gathered at the entrance and find out Tsukito is the cause. Thoth had ordered Tsukito to enforce discipline among the students. Tsukito inspects their belongings, confiscating anything inappropriate. When inspecting Yui’s uniform he pulls at her skirt to measure the length and is stopped by Apollon and Balder. While speaking to them his vision begins to blur and he collapses. Tsukito is brought to the infirmary and explains to the others that he had been standing there since five in the morning in case anyone arrived early in the morning. Since he has also been staying up late to prepare for the moon-viewing the lack of sleep has caught up with him. Tsukito protests when Takeru and Yui tell him to rest, saying that he has failed to complete his duty as a disciplinary officer and cannot skip class in addition to that, since attending class is also a very important mission. Thoth criticizes him for abandoning his post and not carrying out his duties properly, saying he won’t be able to graduate this way. Tsukito responds by saying he will make sure the moon-viewing a success. It is a mission he will carry out to perfection. Thoth leaves after saying that is why Tsukito is an imbecile. In the classroom, Tsukito wonders if there is something he is doing wrong or lacking. Loki tells him it must be love and brings out a pair of lover’s rings. He puts one on Tsukito’s hand and the other on Yui’s. The rings emit a red glow and when it fades the two rings are now stuck together. Takeru and Apollon get an electric shock when they try to separate them. Loki explains that the magic rings will keep two people joined at all times. Yui touches the rings and gets an electric shock, she falls on Hades, shocking him and eventually resulting in many others in the class getting shocked. Loki reveals that once they are on, not even he can remove them, not until they tacitly understand one another. Tsukito regards it as a mission and accepts it. Loki tells him to start being a couple by first going through the motions and kiss Yui. Tsukito is just about to do so when he is stopped by Apollon, Balder and Takeru. Thoth demands an explanation as to why Yui and Takeru’s desks are joined but Tsukito tells him not to mind them and just continue the lesson. Midway through the lesson, Yui bends down to pick up her pen cap but ends up dragging Tsukito along and they both fall off their seats. Thoth tells Yui to join him outside, once again asking what is going on, and also why is Tsukito there as well. After listening to their explanation Thoth says he has no reason to clean up their mess and to tell the others class is over for the day. Tsukito says that becoming a couple with Yui is his mission and tells her to watch his back as he prepares for the moon-viewing because according to a book Loki had lent him, a working man's back sets a woman's heart aflutter. After making benches Tsukito asks Yui if her heart is pounding, finding it odd that it’s not since that’s different from what’s written in the book. Meanwhile, the other gods observe them while hiding and follow them around. Next, Yui helps Tsukito with making dumplings for the moon-viewing. After he hears her stomach growling, Tsukito offers some of the dumplings to Yui and she comments that they are delicious. In turn, Yui also feeds him a dumpling since he has not eaten lunch either. Takeru spots Usamaro running towards Tsukito and Yui and quickly catches the rabbit. Loki laughs, saying if Usamaro gets zapped they’d have a whole roast rabbit. Dionysus then notices Yui and Tsukito have disappeared. On the way back to the academy after gathering pampas grass, Yui asks Tsukito if he has ever gone moon-viewing before coming to the Hakoniwa. Tsukito replies that as the god Tsukuyomi, gazing upon the Moon was his mission, but this will be his first time doing so as part of a school function. Aside from moon-viewing, he has never done anything resembling a school function before coming to the Hakoniwa. Yui says that since today will be his first moon-viewing, they’ll have to make sure he enjoys it, much to Tsukito’s surprise. Tsukito explains that he is not interested in how enjoyable it will be and it was simply a mission. Performing his missions gives value to his existence and his existence would be meaningless if he didn’t fulfill them. Yui tells him that isn’t true. Missions have nothing to do with it, and he is who he is. There’s no value or reason to existence. Eating good food each day and laughing when he has fun is all he needs to do. Tsukito replies that he does not understand. Since his birth he has spent all his time looking at the Moon. He knows nothing else and has no intention of learning. In response Yui says that she had fun while preparing for the moon-viewing with him today. During the moon-viewing Takeru and Balder praise Tsukito for preparing such an amazing event and Apollon compliments Yui on her kimono. Dionysus suddenly cries out at the spiciness of the dumpling and calls for alcohol. Takeru notices the dumpling he had eaten was not green soybean flavored but wasabi. It turns out to be another prank by Loki. While looking at the moon together, Tsukito tells Yui he still does not truly understand about doing things for enjoyment. However, he feels the Moon is more beautiful now than he has ever seen it and smiles. Yui agrees and the rings separate and crumble away. Loki explains to the two of them that it is because they experienced a heartfelt connection. They never had to become a real couple, they just have to reach a tacit understanding. Category:Plot Category:Anime